Statiking
Oden , | foodspinoff = Oden , | hp = 490 | spirit = 340 | power = 60 | speed = 90 | defence = 170 | image = Statiking2.png}} is a Rank S, Lightning-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. In Yo-kai Watch 2, he is one of the Yo-kai to unlock Elder Bloom. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Statiking has a similar appearance to Signiton, the only difference being a different color palette (that being blue and purple). Statiking has a lazy and unmotivated personality, he could do a lot of good for everyone if he just motivated himself but he chooses not to. Statiking is Signibble's father which was revealed in EP110. Statiking can charge anything he touches even without wanting to. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Statiking rarely appears in the 2nd Circle of Infinite Inferno. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Statiking rarely appears on stage 179. Yo-kai Watch 2 Statiking may appear 5,000-8,000 meters into the Infinite Tunnel. He can also be freed from the Oni Crank-a-kai. As of the Oni Evolution Update, he can also be freed from the Happy-Go-Lucky Crank-a-kai. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Statiking can be found in patrol missions in Downtown Springdale. He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with his own Boost coin which ups the chances of freeing him each time you dont get him from the coin. Yo-kai Watch 3 Statiking can be fought and befriended on a rare train event. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch | medal = Fushigi | image = Hatsudenshin.png | hp = 416 | power = 177 | spirit = 211 | defence = 174 | speed = 147 | tribe = mysterious | yo-kai = Hatsudenshin.png}} |15-33x2|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Thunder|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Gradually decreases an enemy's HP through electrocution.}} |140|Absorption|All enemies|Absorbs HP from all foes and divides it among his allies.}} ||-||Good Inspirits will last longer.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Statiking-Attacker Soul Gem Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * '''Loafing: "Need...energy... " * Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): "Finally! I'm free! Thank you! Let's eat some static together!" In the anime Statiking made its anime debut in EP080, where he was summoned by Hailey to generate electricity for Usapyon's rocket. Etymology *"Statiking" is a portmanteau of static and king. *"Hatsudenshin" is a combination of and . *"Estatinarca" is a combination of "Estático" (Static) and "Monarca" (Monarch) Trivia In other languages de:Dynamon Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Rice Balls Category:Yo-kai That Love Oden Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai